Lies, Promises, And A Mission
by Sekki oji
Summary: What happens when a girl with fox ears and a fox tail arrives at the Phantomhive manor late at night with a nasty storm outside, soaked, covered in wounds, and in her own blood?Sebastian answers the door only to see the girl standing before him until she collapses on the ground in front of him.Taking her in,Ciel helps her and in return she helps him,but she's also on a mission. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Whats up everyone! So I got bored one night and couldn't get to sleep so I thought of this story. I do hope you guys enjoy it, and Sara... I posted the chapter like I said I would, so I'll be watching the reviews to see if I get any from you because I want to know if you like it. But please don't go all out and bitch at me if something is not what you like, because as you know, too much time was put into typing this. Please review, oh and there is a song in this chapter that might be in another fanfic so don't judge me.**

**Warning:characters are out of character, some things may not make sense, may confuse you, you might laugh... And probably be mad at me at one part, I made some part to be cheesy but maybe a bit heart warming, and there is some fahked up sh!t I made up in this chapter, but it seems logic to me. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

The night was dark and cold as a strong wind came, causing the trees to sway in the power of the wind. Rain poured heavily from the clouds not leaving anything on the ground untouched by the water. The night had a frightening feeling to it like something horrible might happen or something might jump out at you though the ground was clear for miles around. Breathing heavily as blood seeped out of my wounds, I spotted a house in the distance, the lights were on. Hoping that someone in that house could help me, I slowly made my way towards it, wincing from the pain I felt everywhere on my body, the deep cut across my waist was the worst out of all. As I neared the front door, the chains clasped around my neck and wrists, clanked together causing the silence around me to end.

Standing in front of the door with my left hand over my wound on my waist, I had my right hand on the doorframe holding me up so I don't collapse. As I rested for a second, my vision started to blur a bit, but I wouldn't give up just yet, not until I find someone to help me. Taking a deep breathe, I took my right hand off the doorframe, making a fist, I moved to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. In the doorway, stood a tall raven haired man, wearing a butler's uniform, and deep crimson eyes. Staggering forward a bit, I smiled weakly as I sighed with relief before coughing up some blood into my hand. I looked up at the man standing in front of me with pleading eyes, though I knew he might not help me because of the way I look right now but it was worth a try. As my vision started to fade, I stuttered a whisper to him before everything turned completely black as my body collapsed forward underneath me.

"Help...?"

I slowly opened my eyes, only to realize I was trapped in a dark void of some sort. Looking around for some sort of an exit or even some kind of light. As if on Que., the space around me began to lighten up, enough that I could tell I was in a room. A couple minutes went by and I could see everything in the room. It was rather large and fancy, and if I had to guess, I was in some noble's house right now, also I remember from last night the size of this house. It was a mansion, or in another different word, a manor, and from how that man looked and dressed, I would say this is most definitely a noble men's house. Looking over to the bed, I sighed with disbelief as I looked at myself , laying asleep in the bed, bandages on all my wounds. Suddenly I heard talking coming from outside the room, in the hallway. As the door opened, I stood motionless in my place while a small boy entered the room followed by the man I saw last night.

The little boy looked about thirteen to fourteen years old, he wore a black eye patch over his right eye while the one that was showing was a beautiful cerulean blue. He wore blue Victorian clothes, in his hand was a black walking stick. On his hands was two rings, a gold one on his right hand that had some kind of crest on it, and a silver ornate one with a deep blue jewel in the center. As the two walked over to my body on the bed, I felt a different aura coming off of the butler, I felt... Demonic, he was definitely not human. As the small boy looked at me in the bed, the butler looked directly at me, like he can see me though I wasn't in my body on the bed. Giving him a questioning look, the boy spoke up causing both of our heads to turn towards him.

"Sebastian, you will inform me of any progress she makes, who she is, and where she came from," He said turning towards the door and leaving as the butler bowed.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as the boy disappeared into the hallway. Standing up straight again, he turned his attention back to me. "Might I ask your name?" He said calmly.

**"What you mean like my full name or something?"** I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked around. **"Where am I? I know I'm not in a position to ask questions, stormy night, you open your front door to see a girl covered in wounds, and collapses on to the ground in front of you. Also, who and what are you? You can see me despite I'm not in my body right now and who was the little kid I watched walk into the room before you?"**

"You are inside the Phantomhive manor. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the household butler, I can see you because my senses are more advanced than that of a regular human's, and the "kid" you just saw, was Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl of this house." He explained while he shut the door to the room. "Will you answer my questions now, my lady?"

**"My name is Kyle Joseph Smith and I'm seventeen, anything else you'd like to know about me?"** I said sighing loudly.

"My lord wishes to know where you came from."

"**I was born in Australia and lived there until I was five but moved to London, England because my dad, John, was British and his job transferred him here. My mother, Cordelia, died when I was twelve and just four years ago John decided he didn't want me anymore, so he just... Left. I haven't seen him since, that jerk, I haven't consider him my father since then and I'll never again,"** I stated.

"I have one more question to ask you, lady Kyle, to confirm my suspicions," Sebastian said calmly. "What exactly are you?"

**"I'll tell you if you tell me what you are,"** I smirked.

"I'm simply one hell of a butler," I watched as his eyes glowed red.

"**I knew it!"** I exclaimed happily. **"I could tell because your aura felt demonic and definitely not human. And now like I promised, I shall tell you what I am. I'm half fox demon, that explains the ears and the tail. I'm one fourth shinigami, and I'm one fourth-"**

"Angel," Sebastian cut me off.

**"Clever, but yes,"** I smirked again. **"My mother was a fox demon, while John was half shinigami and angel."**

"Thank you lady Kyle, I have no further questions for you. Now I must report to my master," Sebastian said leaving the room as I followed him into another room. Knocking first before he entered, I noticed it was like Ciel's study, considering that he was sitting in a large comfy chair in front of a large window and behind a desk with paper on it.

"Did you find out anything about her or perhaps she awake now?" Ciel asked not taking his eyes off his work as I made my over to him, standing behind him.

"Yes, my lord. Her name is Kyle Joseph Smith, she's seventeen years old," He continued. She was born in Australia until she was five then moved here because of her father's work."

"Any relatives?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Her mother died when she was twelve and hasn't seen or talk to her father in four years since he left her when she was thirteen, she hasn't mentioned anyone else."

"So she's finally awake?" He asked.

"Not yet, young master," Sebastian started to smirk.

"Then how did you find that information on her if she's not awake?" Ciel yelled standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

"I'm simply, one hell of a butler," Sebastian's smirk, if possible, grew wider.

**"Tell him if he wants to find out for himself, leave a piece of blank paper and a pen out, then ask questions,"** I smiled looking at Sebastian.

"If you'd like to find out, young master, leave a piece of blank paper and a pen out, then ask questions out loud," He said bowing. "Now I'll excuse myself or lunch will not be prepared on time," Sebastian then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What does he mean by that?" Ciel said, sitting back down in his chair before taking a piece of paper out with a pen and setting it on top of his desk. "This is just ridiculous," He sighed while I picked up the pen and started to write what I said out loud.

**"No, it's not. This is the only way we can talk until I walk up,"** I laughed when I saw the look on his face.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me," He said lifting up his eye patch and looking at paper.

**"Your eyes are not, and I wondered what was under that eye patch, now I know. You made a contract with Sebastian, wow, you're young,"** I sighed.

"Who are you?" Ciel asked.

**"Kyle Joseph Smith."**

"How are we even talking?"

**"Still haven't figured that out myself."**

"Are you a demon? Any normal human would have died from that much blood loss, so you're not human."

**"Smart child, I'm half fox demon, one fourth shinigami, and one fourth angel."**

"Don't call me a child."

**"Kid, until you've grown up in my eyes, you're still a child to me no matter how hard you try to act like an adult,"** I laughed as he continued to scowl at me until a high pitched voice echoed throughout the manor causing both of us to jump.

"Ciel!" The sudden voice surprised me so much, I started to wake up, but before I left, I quickly wrote on the paper.

**"My room."**

My eyes shot open as I tried to get used to my surroundings, but the damn sun was shining in my face, blinding me. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I soon noticed I was back in the room I started in but this time I was actually in the bed, in my body. Sighing quietly to myself only to wince in pain from my side. Looking at my bandaged arms, I noticed the chains that were clasped on my wrists, were still there and so was the one on my neck. I hear Ciel down the hall with that high pitched girl coming towards my room. The door slowly opened and I saw Ciel with a girl around his around that was blonde, curly hair up in two pony tails, she had green eyes, and the most annoying voice I've ever heard. As they entered the room, I watched as the girl gasped and ran over to my side.

"Good evening lady Kyle, are you feeling any better?" Ciel asked walking over to me as well.

"Good evening to you too lord Phantomhive," I smiled a bit as I tried to sit up but only to wince in pain when the girl pushed me back down.

"You can't sit up, you're injured," She whined.

"Elizabeth, please," Ciel sighed as the girl turned around and looked at him.

"Okay," She smiled then looked back at me. "My name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. But I would like to know how you got and survived all these injuries," She said giving me a questioned look as I saw a bit of panic on Ciel's face, as if trying to tell me not to tell her the truth.

"Well, I got these wounds when I was attacked before coming here and I survived them by pure chance. I came here by chance when it was raining, would you like the story Lizzy?" I looked at her as her face lit up and she sat on the side of the bed.

"I would love to," Elizabeth smiled a happily.

"Well, after I was attacked, I was greatly weakened and badly wounded, my will to find help led me here. When I was about to knock on the door, Sebastian opened up the door right before I collapsed."

"Wow, you've been through a lot, but I know we'll make the best of friends," She said cheerfully as she grabbed my hand. "I would love to know you better."

"I would like that to, Elizabeth," I smiled a bit at her.

"I told you to call me Lizzy," Elizabeth complained.

"But I think Elizabeth suits a cute girl like you, you shouldn't want to shorten it up to Lizzy. Something like that should only be used by friends and family, not by someone you just met. You'll give off the wrong message of being to carefree or too friendly," I looked at her as Ciel stood by her side. "I don't want to see an innocent little girl like you get hurt or taken by someone. If that happens, I don't know what I would do. Even though I just met you, I feel as if you were my little sister I never had," I held her hands as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll listen to your advice if it will make you feel better, onii-san," She cried.

"Please don't cry, Elizabeth," I reached up and gently wiped away her tears. "You are a strong young lady, don't let anyone control you," I hugged her. Looking at Ciel, I winked as if telling him everything's alright. "Now Elizabeth, see how patient Ciel has been for you to calm down, puffy eyes and a runny nose isn't suitable for young lady like yourself," I said as I pulled away from her.

"Yes," Elizabeth smiled, wiping her tears away before she hopped off the bed and stood next to Ciel.

"Now I can tell you two are really close, I'd guess, childhood friends? And you're possibly betrothed?"

"I'm his fiancée," She exclaimed cheerfully.

"Well ain't the just cute," I smiled.

"Yes, indeed it is," Ciel sighed as a knock on the door interrupted the awkward silence.

"My lord, lunch is ready," Sebastian said opening the door.

"Alright," He said turning towards the door with Elizabeth.

"Ciel," I called out causing him to turn towards me again. "I'd like to speak with you alone," I watched as he nodded at me.

"I'll be down shortly, Elizabeth," Ciel walked towards me as Sebastian shut the door to the room. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to request that after I'm fully heal and can do everything I used to before this happened," I gestured towards all my wounds.

"Your point is?" He said interrupting me.

"If you'd let me continue," I chuckled. "I'd like to help out around here, to help repay you for your kindness towards me."

"So what your saying is-"

"I want to work for you," I said interrupting him.

"What are your strengths?" Ciel asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm am good with the sword, I can hit a target from afar and up close, and I can also use magic." I stated.

"Magic!?" He said shocked.

"Well, yes. You see, I've already figured out by the way you dress and the way Elizabeth dressed that I must be in the 1880's, or more known as the Victorian era," I explained. "I shall tell tell you a secret, I'm not from this time, that's why I know magic."

"Any other skills?"

"I can cook, clean, garden, and many other things. And since I'm half fox demon, my senses are more advanced than that of a normal demon's, a demon such like Sebastian," I smirked. "I can hear the most quietest of things and I can also hear things from this room to the edge of the forest over there," I pointed towards the forest far away from the manor out the window. "I can smell things such as blood from far away, and etc."

"Alright, you might prove yourself useful to me," He sighed.

"But I have another request to make with working for you."

"And that would be?" He gave me a questioned look.

"That I receive no money payment, only to have my to have this room as my bedroom, and that I won't be barked orders from anyone other than you and occasionally Sebastian. And I would like to ask for some new clothes," I sighed.

"Alright, then, I shall have Sebastian contact Miss Hopkins for your new attire as well as to tell the other servants of your arrival. Now I mustn't keep Lady Elizabeth waiting," Ciel said walking towards the door as I turned my head towards him.

"Yes, young master," I smiled as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

A quick silence invaded the room as the birds chirped outside the window. I listened carefully, I could hear that there was a demon hound on the premises as well as three other servants. One of them was a girl while the other two were boys. One of the boys, I could tell was bubbly and cheerful, while the other boy sounded serious yet, a jokester, and the girl sounded like so was happy just doing her job. I slowly sat up on the bed so I was finally sitting up, I looked down at the chains clasped around my wrists. Grabbing the clasp, my fingers in between it and my arm, I ripped it off of me. Grasping it tightly in my hand causing it to crumble into pieces and on to the covers. Doing the same to the other chain on my wrist, I used my magic to get rid of the pieces, turning them into dust. Now to remove the one around my neck, which is easier said than done. Grabbing the metal with both hands as my fingers stayed in between the metal and my neck while I broke it off. Doing the same to the metal, I brushed off the dust from the covers. I jumped slightly at the sudden knock on my door, I didn't hear it because I was distracted.

"Lady Kyle, I have brought you your lunch," Sebastian said from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I called out to Sebastian then watched as he entered my room with a trolley. Shutting the door behind him as he pushed the trolley over to me.

"Today's lunch is a smoked salmon, with a light honey gaze, mashed potatoes with freshly picked and minced garlic and a gravy made from different spices from India, and for a vegetable, freshly picked, cooked, and sliced carrots with a light sauce," He said lifting the silver lid off the plate as he gave me it with the necessary silverware. "And to compliment the dish, we have Darjeeling tea, I hope it's to your liking, my lady," He handed me the cup of tea as I put the my lunch on the nightstand by the bed.

As I held the cup of tea in my hand, I raised it up to my lips to take a sip, but the scent of the tea stopped me from drinking it. The smell was so familiar to me, like I've had this tea before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. As I tried to remember where the scent was from, I started to remember a little bit, though not enough for me to remember clearly. As the side of the cup touched my lips, I tilted the cup upward a bit to take a little taste, but once the little bit I took touched my tongue, I instantly remembered where I've had the drink. My hand started to noticeable shake as the memories flooded back into my mind, Sebastian noticed my hands were shaking.

"Lady Kyle, are you alright?" Sebastian said with a bit of concern in his voice, but I didn't hear him as my vision was taken over by the memories.

_"No... Stay away from me," I cried, scooting closer into a corner as my wrists were bound together with chains behind my back, while the men kept coming closer to me._

_"Aw don't be like that, sweetie, all we want to do is have a little fun," One of the men said evilly while the other men laughed. The man next to him kneeled down in front of me with a tea cup in his hand while his right hand grabbed my face, turning my head so I was looking into his eyes._

_"I've brought you something to drink, once you drink all of this we'll be on our way," I didn't like the way he smirked at me._

_"No..." I said softly as I turned my head slightly away from him only to have my head forcible turned back towards him again._

_"You will drink this!" He said coldly, pushing my lips together and pouring the tea into my mouth._

_With nowhere to spit it out other than this man's face, but that would get me in more trouble than I'm already in, I swallowed the liquid, though it was the worst mistake I've ever done. The man smiled, letting go of my face and standing up, he snickered evilly, and soon I found out why. After about five minutes my body started to feel really hot as I began to breathe heavily._

_"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," He said, evilly coming towards me_

_"No!" _I screamed loudly, clutching my head with both my hands as the cup of tea fell on to the floor.

"Lady Kyle, what's wrong!?" Sebastian yelled trying to calm me down, but I kept pushing him away while the door to the room was slammed open revealing the young master and a maroon hair maid with guns in her hands.

"Sebastian, what happened!" Ciel yelled.

"I brought lady Kyle her lunch and tea, but as soon as I gave her the tea she became unresponsive for a couple minutes before she became like this," Sebastian explained as the woman tossed her guns across the room and put on a pair of glasses.

"She's having a panic attack, somehow that type of tea is related to it," She said as Ciel looked up at her.

"Mey-Rin, what do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"She's like this because she remembered a horrible memory while the tea most likely made that happen, and by the way she was pushing away Mister Sebastian, it was caused by a man or even men," Mey-Rin stated walking towards me. "Excuse me," She said before pushing past Sebastian.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled me into a tight embrace and didn't let go. Almost immediately my screaming stopped as she started to pet my head while I snapped out of my memory and back to reality. As she whispered soothing words to me, I gripped her clothes tightly in my hand as tears fell down my face and I cried on to her chest. Hearing Ciel sighing with relief, I was glad it was all over too.

"Sebastian, go tell the others everything is alright and tell Elizabeth I'll be down in a minute," Ciel calmly said. "And don't ever serve her that tea again, tell the other two that as well so is doesn't happen again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed before leaving the room.

"Young master, I'll stay here with her until she's calmed down, I will also clean up the mess, then I'll return to my duties" Mey-Rin said looking at Ciel.

"No."

"What!?" She gasped loudly, shocked.

"I want you to stay here with Kyle, keep her company until she can begin her duties," He said. "I do not want what just happened to reoccur, you don't begin to do you duties again until she can with you."

"Yes, young master," She said as Ciel left the room and shut the door behind him. After about five minutes, I calmed down and stopped crying. "Are you alright now, lady Kyle?" She asked looking down at me.

"Yes, thank you," I said pulling away from her and sat up straight. "But please, call me Kyle."

"Alright, Kyle," She smiled. "I'm Mey-Rin, I'll be keeping you company until you recover from your injuries."

"Okay," I smiled up at her as she got up off the bed and picked up the tea kettle.

"Why don't I change out of my work clothes then make a fresh pot of tea, don't worry it's not going to be Darjeeling, it will be Earl Grey, but please while I'm gone, eat some of your lunch," Mey-Rin said before leaving the room.

I picked up my plate, and started to eat my lunch. Everything tasted so delicious and everything was cook perfectly. I need to thank Sebastian when I get the chance to, because besides the tea, everything was wonderful. After I was finished eating, Mey-Rin entered the room in a long green dress with the pot of Earl Grey tea and another cup.

"I'm sorry you have to do all this."

"Why are you apologizing? I want to do this, it gives me a chance to know and be friends with with you before Bardroy and Finny even know you're here," Mey-Rin smiled pouring me a cup of tea. "You're fine with Earl Grey right?" she asked before we both started to laugh.

"Yes."

* * *

It's been two weeks since I first came here, and it's my first day working in the Phantomhive manor. Since everyone has been so kind to me, well everyone except Bardroy and Finny they don't even know I'm here but whatever, I decided to make breakfast for everyone. I got the recipe for master Ciel's breakfast from Sebastian, he's the only who knows about this. Dressed in my short black maid's outfit Miss Hopkins designed for me and knee high black boots, my knee length raven black hair tied up in a loose pony so it was out of the way for me to cook.

According to Sebastian, he prepared all the ingredients for me last night and put them on the counter in the kitchen after everyone was asleep. Walking to the kitchen, I started to make up a song, humming it as I walked. In the kitchen, I started to cook master Ciel's breakfast first as I looked at the time. The young lord should be awoken by Sebastian in thirty minutes, in the recipe it says it only takes twenty minutes to cook, so that's more than enough time. As I start to put the ingredients together and about to cook them, I can't help but to sing my song.

**"I want to keep you, keep you, keep you,**  
** Close to my heart but I can't help but wish it wasn't so,**  
** I know the world keeps spinning, I know that time moves on,**  
** But I'm still stuck in the past, trapped in the void alone,**  
** I've been waiting for an answer for why I'm even here,**  
** But as I stare at my reflection, it looks like a piece of me is gone,"** I smiled happily as I continued to cook unknown to me what was going to happen.

**"I'm broken inside, seeing you is the only thing giving me strength,**  
** I'm frozen in time, being with you keeps me moving forward,**  
** I need you to save me from the dark,**  
** That threatens to consume my soul, and everything I am,**  
** I don't know if I'll survive without you in my life,**  
** It'll be just like a world without light, the light's my will to live,**

**I bet you think I can get through the dark all by myself,**  
** you keep telling me I can do it if I stay strong and fight,**  
** I've lost my right to even fight anymore, if it means losing you,**  
** If you only knew how much I truly care for you,**  
** You'd see exactly what I've been put through,**  
** Though the girl staring back at me in the mirror, tells a story,**  
** Of why she looks so sad and alone in this world,**

**I'm broken inside, seeing you is the only thing giving me strength,**  
** I'm frozen in time, being with you keeps me moving forward,**  
** I need you to save me from the dark,**  
** That threatens to consume my soul, and everything I am,**  
** I don't know if I'll survive without you in my life,**  
** It'll be just like a world without light, the light's my will to live,"** As I placed all the cooked food on different plates admiring my work, before starting on the pancakes for the other three, with five minutes left to spare, I put lids on all the food for Ciel. Unbeknown be me, the other three servants were beginning to wake up and gather around the kitchen door, even Sebastian was standing outside the door while I continued singing.

**"Why don't you come and save me from the pain that I feel,**  
** I can't imagine a world with out you, you are my desire,**  
** My one and only reason to stay alive,**  
** Please tell me you feel the same way towards me,**  
** Although you've made me bleed more than once,**  
** Doesn't mean my feelings have changed I still want to keep you,**

**I'm broken inside, seeing you is the only thing giving me strength,**  
** I'm frozen in time, being with you keeps me moving forward,**  
** I need you to save me from the dark,**  
** That threatens to consume my soul, and everything I am,**  
** I don't know if I'll survive without you in my life,**  
** It'll be just like a world without light, the light's my will to live,"** I placed the last pancake onto plate before putting a lid over it and put it by the oven. Jumping at the sudden clapping, I quickly turned around the see Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny were clapping at me while Sebastian was smiling in the background. My face instantly turned red when I realized they just heard me sing.

"Well, need to set the table, Sebastian could you help me?" I asked as I kept looking at the floor.

"Yes, lady Kyle," He smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" I shouted as everyone laughed. " Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finny, eat your breakfast."

"Yes, my lady," Mey-Rin laughed.

"I said don't call me that!" I shouted again as Sebastian and I left with the master's breakfast.

"Mey-Rin, who was that?" Finny asked.

"Yeah," Bardroy asked.

"That was Kyle Joseph Smith, she'll be working with us from now on."

"What!?"

"So as you draw the curtains, I pour his tea?" I asked pushing the trolley.

"Yes, I will then tell the young master his breakfast," Sebastian smirked.

"Okay," I smiled as we entered Ciel's room. Closing the door, I pushed the trolley towards the bed as Sebastian opened the blinds.

"Young master, it is time for you to get up," He calmly said while I poured the tea as Ciel sat up in his bed. Today for breakfast we have-" As Sebastian listed off what the master's breakfast was, I heard something from in the forest. About fifteen men talking to each other while walking towards the manor. The sound of guns being loaded, as the twigs on the ground snapped.

"Are you sure the boss gave us the right address?" I heard one of the men say, as I walked towards the window while Sebastian dressed Ciel.

"Yes, Mike for the last time, the boss said we'd find lord Phantomhive at this manor. We were given orders to kill him so our boss, Alexander Michael Johnson, could take over his business," Another man said. "Gosh can't you just remember at least that? All the other men around us remember what to do but yet, you can't remember a simple order the boss gives you. I don't even know why he even hired you for this job in the first place."

My eyes grew wide with shock as I pondered what I need to do, but then I remembered why I wanted to work here. The reason I'm working here, is because I wanted to protect my young master, Ciel Phantomhive, from getting hurt. And protecting him also means protecting lady Elizabeth, the manor, and everyone inside it... And I'm going to do exactly that. I walked over to Sebastian as he was putting the young lord's shoes on.

"Fifteen men in the forest, loaded guns with an order from their boss, Alexander Michael Johnson, to kill the young master. I shall dispose of them easily, quietly, and quickly, I'll leave one alive to find out more about their boss. Continue on as if nothing is happening," I bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Yes," He said out loud as he gave me a single nod.

"I'll excuse myself, young master," I said bowing before leaving.

"What was that all about, Sebastian," Ciel asked looking down at Sebastian as he put the other shoe on.

"It's nothing my lord, lady Kyle just told me she'd start performing her duties now," Sebastian smirked.

"Jake, I have another question," Mike said calmly.

"What now Mike?" Jake said as he started to get irritated.

"Why does the boss even want lord Phantomhive's company?" Mike asked.

"Are you a bloody idiot?" Jake shouted earning 'be quiet's from the other men. "Lord Alexander wants the Funtom company because it will earn him more money, and the Funtom company is expanded all over Europe, think of how much power lord Alexander would have if he gained the Funtom company." Jake whispered.

'So they want to kill lord Phantomhive to gain control of his company? Well, not on my watch,' I thought as I watched them walk below me from high up in a tree. "From the very edges of time, forged in the lightest part in heaven and power etched into every particle from the darkest pits of hell, I call upon you, Kira, to help me rid this forest of the men sought out to kill my lord," I whispered holding out my arm to the side as a scythe appeared in my hand. 'This will be fun.'  
I jumped down from the tree, grabbing one of the guys in the back, my hand covering his mouth as I jumped back up into the trees, and killed him. I did that over and over again until there was only two men left and what I can tell, it was Mike and Jake.

"Mike, stay alert," Jake said pointing his gun out into the forest guarding Mike's back as he did the same while I chuckled softly. "We're not alone anymore," I sighed quietly as I looked at my pocket watch.

'Seven minutes, and I thought this would take longer,' I thought to myself as I put my watch in my pocket again before dropping down, grabbing Mike, and jumped back into the trees.

"Mike?" Jake asked looking around.

"Make a sound and you're dead," I whispered in his ear, my left hand still covering his mouth, as my blade was to his neck. Everything went smoothly, before Mike bit my hand.

"Oh, such a bad move," I whispered before cutting his throat and his body turned into dust, a wonderful side effect when I kill someone with this blade. Looking down, I watched as Jake slowly started to panic, smirking I jumped down from the trees behind him, not making a sound.

"Mike!"

"Gosh, do you ever shut up? You're so loud and irritating," I said as he quickly turned around to face me, pointing his gun at me as I stood up. "Oh come on, is that any way to greet a lady?" I smirked.

"What happened to Mike, and all the others?" Jake asked as I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Oh them? They're in a place the deserve to be, in hell," I gave him an evil glare. "You see, I've killed them, but don't worry you'll soon join them."

"Who- who are you?"

"Me?" I asked as I looked at my blade and polished it a bit before I looked back at him. "You're worst nightmare," I said running up to him, putting my right hand in his face, throwing a white powder right into his face. "Sleep," I commanded and almost immediately, he passed out. "Thank you again, my friend. I shall ask for your help again when I need it," I watched as my scythe disappeared.

Looking at my pocket watch again, I noticed only three minutes went by. I looked down at the limp body on the ground and sighed, carrying to and inside the manor is easier said than done. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a coupe seconds as black angel wings appeared on my back, truly beautiful and I'm pretty proud of my wings. Lifting the guy up by his arms, I flew up into the air, and carried him to the manor. Thankfully, none of the other servants were outside, well besides Pluto, but he's a demon hound and should be outside. As soon as I was half way to the manor, I whistled a tune only demons could hear, but I did it low enough that only demons in the manor and in a certain radius around me could hear. As I flew closer, I immediately saw pluto come towards me, I looked around to find Sebastian. I looked closer at each window of the manor, soon I spotted Sebastian by a window from the hallway and I flew straight to it.

"Where's the young master? I think he'd like to hear what I found out from this man from the side lines, about the man he's supposed to meet this afternoon," I asked him through the glass.

"He's in his study right now, I'll inform him of your arrival, give me a minute to tell him," Sebastian said heading towards Ciel's study. "Young master," He said knocking on the door.

"Come in," Ciel said not taking his eyes off his work.

"I have some information you might want to know," He smirked as Ciel looked up at him.

"Well? Get on with it, what's it about?"

"Sebastian! How long am I supposed to carry this guy? He's bloody heavy!" I yelled at him through the window of Ciel's study, causing him to turn his chair towards the window. "I'm sorry young master for how this turned out," I sighed as Ciel got up and opened the window. "I heard this guy and fourteen others walking in the forest trying to find the manor, their job," I said putting the man in the floor of his study through the window as he stepped back so I could come in. "Was to find and kill you, young master."

"Did you find out who sent them?" Ciel asked crossed his arms over his chest as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes, I did," I replied, as I came into the room. "This guy, Jake, kept blabbering about one particular man," I grabbed the guy by the back of his collar, after I shut the window, and dragged him to the other side of the desk. "His name is Alexander Michael Johnson, and if I'm correct, you're meeting with him this afternoon."

"That's correct, but how'd you get him like this?" He asked looking down at the man.

"Well, I took a bit of this powder, threw it directly at his face, and gave him the command to sleep," I smiled as I took out the little brown bag that was in my pocket and poured a bit on to my hand. "I made it myself, it can also work on every creature besides humans."

"You mean that works on demons too?" Ciel questioned.

"Correct, young master," I smirked knowing where this might go as I poured the powder back into the bag. "I've tried it on myself so many times to make sure it works because I'm three different things, but it doesn't work on me anymore now that my body has gotten used to the ingredients, no matter how many times I change the recipe. I've also tried it on different demons too, sometimes they turn out great, while some turn out... Well as a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried it on a demon hound once, but I forgot how sensitive a dog's nose can be, and well, they didn't wake up until a week later, I changed the recipe mighty quick after that," I lowered my head so my bangs covered the blush that was now on my face. "I tried it on a cat demon, a full blood shinigami, a full blood angel, a succubus, witch, werewolf, vampire, snow woman, and many other things. I've been to a lot of places."

"What about a demon like Sebastian?" He asked, looking over at Sebastian.

"Hmm..." I put a finger to my lips and thought about it. "I don't actually know, never tried it before, though I've thought of finding that out."

"Then why haven't you done it?" Sebastian asked. "You've listed off some creatures Lucifer has yet to allow to earth, as well as God himself."

"The answer to that question is a very simple one," I continued. "Where I come from it's a lot harder to find demons like you on earth. After a certain point in time, probably seventy-five years ago, Lucifer forcibly dragged every demon on earth back down to hell while God did the same for the shingamis and angels. And boy, were they both pissed off," I shuttered at the memory.

"I see."

"It wasn't until thirty-five years ago that Lucifer and God both agreed to put demons, shinigamis, and angels back in the world, but only about one hundred of each. That's when they both decided to allow the others to actually walk the earth for once. They were spread evenly across the world to start with but after a year, they were eventually allowed to move to different places and meet up with others just like them or even different from them. My parents met and had me before they were accidentally sent back in time to seven years before that all started. We were then sent back to our own time thirty-five years and one month after that all started, before we were sent back here in 1847 London, for another four years. I made a couple of friends here before we returned to our time again."

"But since you're half fox demon, one fourth shinigami, and one fourth angel, where did you go?" Ciel suddenly asked.

"Well, since my mother, Cordelia, was a fox demon, she was sent back to hell, since John was half angel and shinigami, he was sent back to heaven," I explained. "While I was kept in between the two, since I was the only creature born that was three different beings, I met Lucifer and God at the same time. Though they both were extremely pissed off at with their creations did, they both tried their best to be nice to me since I was only seven years old and didn't know what was going on. So that's why I haven't tried this on a demon like Sebastian, he's the first demon of his kind I've met."

"Interesting," Ciel had this mischievous look in his eyes as he said that.

"Young master, I'm not sure whether I should or shouldn't like that look in your eyes," I chuckled. "What are you planing?"

"I would like to see what happens," Ciel smirked. "Try it on Sebastian."

The look that was on Sebastian's face, even if it was for a mere second, I saw it and it was priceless, making me wish I had my camera. I almost fell onto the floor from laughing too hard, I even started to cried from the laughter. Wiping the tears away, I stood up straight as my laughter seized to a stop while a smirk was plastered on my face as well.

"Yes, my lord," I said reaching into the bag and taking a pinch out. "This will only last for about five minutes if it works. I used a lot more on him that will last for a half hour, but don't worry I won't hurt. Close your eyes."  
I watched as he looked over at Ciel, I could of swore I saw some kind of emotion in his eyes towards the boy. Sighing, he looked back at me and slowly closed his eyes. I was so excited, looking over at Ciel who kept smirking, I could tell he was going to enjoy this too if it works.

"Here we go." Putting my hand in front of his face, I threw the powder on his face. He wrinkled his nose at the smell causing me to laugh softly as he opened his eyes. "Sleep," I commanded him and after a few seconds nothing happened, sighing, I tied up the bag and put it back in my pocket. "Looks like it doesn't on him," I shrugged. "Back to the drawing board."

"Kyle," Ciel said causing me to turn my head towards him.

"Yes master?"

"Sebas-tian," He said pointing to Sebastian, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Huh?" I looked back at him. "Ahh!" I yelped as he fell on top of me, making me fall backwards on to the ground. "Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head as I looked at Sebastian, his head was on my chest, while he pinned me down. "Great," I sighed.

"You look comfortable," He said crouching down beside me.

"Haha very funny young master," I said sarcastically. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were in my position," I teased. "Although you'd probably be crushed, he is rather quite heavy. I've done my research on demons, 'Though demons don't look like it, they are quite heavy because of the muscle they have they've strengthened over time, while the rest of the weight is actually how much their true forms actually weigh. Even if the demon hides its true form with another, the weight stays the same,' I like to read when I get the chance," I smiled while I noticed Ciel was looking at Sebastian's sleeping face as he mumbled something. "Young master!" My smiled widened.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"I heard what you said there."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel said as a faint blush appeared on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about, the blush on your face says it all," I giggled. "You said that he looks cute when he's sleeping, only a girl would say that about the guy they like..." I gasped loudly when I realized what it meant. "You love him!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel shouted. "I'm his master, naturally a master should care for their servants, but I do not love him, or anyone."

"Ciel, you are such a horrible lier, especially since the deep red blush across your cheeks says otherwise," I smirked. "You know you can talk to me about it, I won't tell a soul about what you discuss with me," I heard him sigh.

"It doesn't matter, I know he'll never feel the same towards me. If I do manage to tell him, he'll think I'm repulsive and I rather keep it to myself than lose another person I love," He said softly as he gently pushed back some of Sebastian's hair that was in his face. "I'd rather die happy knowing he simply stayed by my side to the very end when I was completely alone."

"That's right, you've lost your parents and your beloved aunt, but look around you," I said as I placed my hand upon Ciel's cheek. "You're not and never will be alone ever again. You have a fiancée that loves you with all her heart, three cheerful servants who would do anything for you not because you're their master, but because you saved them, giving them a wonderful place to live, and they love you for that, you also have Sebastian and me. You saved me even though you didn't know who I even was, and I'm truly grateful, I love you like you were my son, or even my little brother. Now Sebastian, he's a bit different."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it in a bad way. What I meant was, he has saved you countless times and he has stayed by your side for the passed four years. Usually demons aren't that attached to their meals, but you have changed slightly in his eyes. You are no longer his meal, but something more than that, something more than he should think of his master," I smiled as I placed my hand back on the floor. "I saw the way he looked at you before I threw the powder in his face, it was filled with love. When he wakes up, and finally gets the bloody hell off me, I'll talk to him, but nothing of your feelings."

"Alright," Ciel stated, after a minute of silence, Sebastian finally started to wake up.

"Well, we now know it works," I snickered. Now if you don't mind, get off my! You're really bloody heavy!" I shouted at him.

"I'm truly sorry lady Kyle," Sebastian said getting up. I hope I didn't hurt you at all," He helped me get up.

"Not at all," I said brushing off my skirt. "I did hit the ground pretty hard though, my wings hurt a bit now."

"I apologize, my lady."

"No, it's fine, it was entertaining," I laughed as Ciel stood up.

"Now, what are we going to do with him?" Ciel asked, looking at Jake who was still passed out on the floor.

"Well, when he wakes up we can question him about Alexander Michael Johnson, while making his stay here scary for him, before we kill him? I can do that," I suggested.

"Sounds entertaining," He said sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I can make some rope to tie him up," I said as I used my magic to make some rope appear before tying the rope around Jake's arms and torso, tying it tightly in a knot. "There," I smiled at my work before standing on the other side of the desk.

"So, tell me how we're going to make this 'scary' for him," Ciel asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, we could do this."

* * *

"Hnn..." Jake grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes, getting blinded by the harsh sun in his eyes. "Where am I?" He said out loud, squinting his eyes from the sun.

"You're in the Phantomhive manor," Sebastian said right by his ear, leaning down from behind him causing him to jump.

"Who are you?" He said from surprise as I laughed from inside the room beside the study, listening for my que to arrive.

"Oh excuse my manners, I'm Sebastian Michaelis," Sebastian stood up straight. "Lord Phantomhive's butler," He walked over and slightly behind the side of the desk on the right side. "Would you like to meet him?" He said before leaning down behind the chair.

"Jake, welcome to my manor," Ciel said turning the chair around to face him. I heard from one of my servants that you came here to find me with fourteen other men and an order from your boss, Alexander Michael Johnson, to kill me," He said calmly.

"Yes, my boss Alexander sent me with fourteen other men to kill you," Jake said as he smirked.

"Why does he want me dead?"

"So he can take over your company, he owns the second largest company spread across Europe, and once he gains your the title to your companies, he'll be on top," Jake laughed evilly. "Just think of how much money he would make."

"Really? Your boss would do anything to be on top, that shows just how low he's sunk," I said as I used my magic to walk through the wall while I crossed my arms over my chest. He would even kill a fifteen year old child just to gain power, a man like that doesn't deserve to live," I said as I looked over at him.

"Wha-what the hell!?" He shouted, scooting backwards a bit from surprise.

"What's wrong? Haven't seen an angel before? Well," I said laughing. "Anyone who would be willing to kill a child for power wouldn't believe in them, yet alone see them unless they want you to or you're going to heaven, but that's not the case here, because you see."

"An angel isn't the only thing here," Ciel said coldly.

"Ah, that's right, there is also another creature here," I smirked. "A creature... from the very depths of the underworld."

"Known as a demon," Sebastian said smirking.

"The Phantomhive family," I began. "Is known for doing the Queen's dirty work as the Evil Noblemen, or more commonly known as."

"The Queen's Watchdogs. Getting rid of all the Royal Family's wrongdoings, eliminating every link that might lead to the Royal Family being involved, no matter how dirty the method might be," Sebastian continued. "Having the power to control and manage everything in the underworld of Britain, the Phantomhives have served the Royal Family for generations."

"And the game had already started the moment you first got here," Ciel said calmly as he rested his chin on his hand.

"We've been waiting ever so patiently for you to wake up, the least you could do is play," I said as threw I feather at the ropes around Jakes arms, cutting it so he wasn't tied up anymore.

"Oh yes, please play with us," Sebastian said tauntingly. "I'm sure you'd enjoy the game as much as we do," Jake got up on to his feet.

"But since we had to wait so long, the master has grown bored of this game," Sebastian sighed, appearing right behind Jake.

"Too bad you didn't wake up sooner, we could have played longer," I said appearing on the other side behind him.

"And unfortunately for you, this game is over," Ciel said before I killed him.

"So, master, what are you going to do with lord Alexander? He is coming this afternoon, isn't he?" I asked calmly as a silence entered the room, invading everything.

"Yes, about him," He sighed. "I'll have to see what he wants when he arrives, but I won't let what happened stay unknown."

"Yes, master Ciel," I bowed my head at him.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smirked as he placed a hand over his heart and bowed.

"What ever he wants with me, he's going through great lengths to try to obtain it, no matter what the cost really is, but I have no intention of handing over my company to someone who tried to kill me."

* * *

"So Sebastian, tell me something," I said as I sat up on a counter in the kitchen as Sebastian started to prepare lunch.

"What is it you would like to know, lady Kyle?" He said, not taking his attention off of his work.

"I've been wondering, before I threw the powder in your face, you gave Ciel some kind of... Look, that I've been trying to figure out what emotion was expressed through that look," I smiled happily. "And I finally found out what emotion was in your eyes, would you like to know what I saw?"

"What was your thought on the matter, my lady," He said mixing the ingredients together in a bowl.

"Love," I watched as my eyes were met by his crimson ones before he set the bowl down gently on the table in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lady, I have a bit of trouble hearing in this ear, can you repeat what you said?" I saw the faintest blush on his face as he looked at me.

"I saw love in your eyes when you looked at him, you love him," I smirked as the blush was a bit more noticeable now. "You do love him! I knew it, you should tell him soon."

"I can't.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" I said.

"With the young master, things like emotions are different to him. Everything about him is a mystery, you don't know what he'll do next, but it's also more interesting with him around, he doesn't act like anyone I've ever met," Sebastian sighed, getting back to making lunch. "I'm a demon, he's contracted with me, he's my master, and I'm his butler. I shouldn't even feel that way towards him, I shouldn't even feel this emotion, but I'm probably the first to feel this strongly and for a human."

"Why shouldn't you be able to feel love?"

"Demons don't feel the human emotions like love-"

"Bullshit!" I shouted at him causing him to look at me a bit shocked that I used such language, seeing that I am a lady. "Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean you automatically can't feel emotions, I'm half fox **demon** I can feel emotions like love, and don't you dare say it's because I'm also a shinigami and angel, because it's not! I don't see them falling in love like people here on earth do, but that's beside the point."

"Lady Kyle, you should really watch your language," Sebastian said sighing.

"The point is, us demon **do** feel emotions like love, but it's a lot harder to put those feelings in motion, or should I say... Umm... To bring them into the light, to be known and to see," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Yes, I know he's different from anyone else, but that's normal. There's not two people in the whole world, and all realms included, that are exactly alike, that's not how things were made. I also know about the contract, but the contract just means you two made a deal with each other, that's it. And with the whole master/butler thing you're so worried about, who else would even bloody care!? Titles like that shouldn't matter as long as you are alone and have each other."

"Lady Kyle, I'm not sure what you are trying to tell me," He said, still preparing the ingredients to be cooked, that is until I swiped my hand across the air, using my magic to put the bowl back on the table.

"What I'm telling you is," I jumped off the counter and walked up to him, our eyes almost eye level but he was taller than me so I had to look up at him. "You won't know the outcome unless you actually give it a shot. You and I both know you love him, despite all the problems in your way, you'll still love him. Don't say you know what will happen if you confess, because you don't. You've said it yourself, he's not like anyone else and you don't know what he'll do, what makes this time so different? All you have to do is say three simple words, is that so hard? Be a man and confess or you'll miss your chance to, and I do believe Ciel isn't the type to wait forever. You'll never know he might feel the same way towards you, so give it a bloody chance," I said before walking out of the kitchen, stretching my arms above my head. Hearing a knock on the front door as I walked into the main room, I headed towards the door and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, this is lord Alexander Johnson, he's here to see lord Phantomhive today like they planned," The man said, I believe the stage coach, gesturing towards a man who had he's back towards the door.

"Oh, I was under the impression he'd come in the evening, but since you're already here, please come in," I gave them a fake smile, opening the door more as I stepped to the side while the man turned around to walk into the manor. "Welcome sir," I gave him a courtesy as he just looked at me. "Umm... Alright? Let me take your coat and I'll take you up to meet the young master," I said kindly, taking his coat and hanging it up before leading him up the stairs to Ciel's study. "Young master?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Come in," He said.

"If you would please wait here while I inform him of your arrival," I said as I entered the room closing the door behind me.

"What is it?" He asked looking up at me.

"Lord Alexander Johnson has arrived, earlier than expected and is waiting outside your door. Shall I prepare some tea as I let him in?" I calmly asked as Ciel looked a bit annoyed that lord Alexander arrived early.

"Yes, send him in," Ciel sighed.

"Yes, young master," I bowed, heading towards the door.

"Kyle, I need you to do something for me while you're down in the kitchen," He said softly enough that I could hear it but no human can hear alone. As I listened to what he said, I tried to think of an excuse to why I was late to opening the door. "Now go," He said as I finally thought of something as I turned around to face him.

"Alright young master I'll bring that cake up too," I winked at him, telling him to play along as I walked out of the room.

_Ciel's point of view_

"Good afternoon mister Johnson, I had expected you'd come at he time we agreed to, but you're already here, so please take a seat," I said as I gestured towards one of the chairs in front of my desk while I noticed to surprised look on his face. "Is something wrong mister Johnson?"

"No, nothing of the sort, please call me Alexander," He nervously said in his french accent as he sat down in the chair.

"Yes, now you had some business you wanted to talk about with me?" I leaned back in my chair, resting my chin on his hand.

"Oh yes, you see, the Funtom toy company is largest company across all of Europe with my company, Robinson's dresses, following as the second largest company," He said while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said calmly as I watched Sebastian come in with the trolley.

"What happened to the maid girl?" Alexander asked.

"I've asked her to finish preparing lunch for our young lord, I assume you'll be staying for lunch, mister Johnson?" Sebastian asked pouring a cup of tea and handing it to Alexander.

"No, I have another appointment after this," Alexander said taking the cup of tea.

"Yes," Sebastian said pushing the trolley closer to me before pouring me a cup of tea. "Today's tea will be earl grey, for a dessert a light lemon flavored sponge cake with a chocolate drizzle," I watched as he placed the cup of tea in front of me before he placed a slice a cake beside the cup.

"As you were saying, Alexander," I reminded him as I picked up my tea and took a sip.

"Yes, if our companies were to join together, we'd own the largest company across Europe. We could also expand the companies over to the southern part of Europe and part of western Asia to earn more money. Just think how much we would make," He said fully of excitement.

"What's your motive Alexander? What made you want to join our companies together?" I asked putting my cup down on the saucer before I picked up my fork and the plate with the piece of cake on it.

"I just woke up one morning, thinking how great it would be to own the worlds largest company and earn that much money if I owned it and kept my business going."

"So, all you care about is the money?" I asked as I took a bite out of my cake.

"Pardon?" Alexander asked, unaware of the question I asked.

"Is the only thing you care about is the money you might make," I sighed, a bit irritated having to repeat my question.

"Well, doesn't everybody? Money is important to have, it symbolizes power and status."

"Then I don't need to merge our companies together," I leaned back in my chair again.

"Can you enlighten me, Ciel?" He gave me a questioned look.

"I don't want to merge the Funtom company with your company, Robinson's dresses, because you want to make more money and be on the top. Also, I didn't gave you permission to call me by my name let alone tell you it, that tells me that you've researched me before we've even met. The nerve you have to call me by such familiarity, it makes me quite furious that you had the gusts to come meet me in person after you sent your men here a half hour before you came to meet me. The look on your face when you walked in here, looked like you were surprised to see me alive," I smirked as he jumped up out if his seat.

"That's just outrageous to accuse me like that-"

"You can stop the innocent act mister Johnson, I've already got all the information from someone you hired to kill me," I smirked.

"You know what? Never let someone else to do your job, I can't believe they couldn't even kill a bloody child. Looks like I'll have to finish the job," Alexander said reaching into his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at me, ready to fire. "And lord Phantomhive, I did only wanted to merge our companies so I could take over yours and gain your title, but when I didn't hear back from the fifteen men I sent to kill you, I assumed they did the job, but just got caught trying to get away. But I didn't expect a pesky child like you to still be alive even after what happened to you," He smirked at me.

"What are you getting at?" I didn't like where this was going, I could feel the anger build up inside me as I tried to calm myself down.

"Don't act like you don't know, Ciel, your parents died in the same fire that destroyed your manor, you then "disappeared" for a couple of months only to come back with that butler with you, seems all too suspicious to me," I clenched my fists as the anger threatened to explode out of me. "The Queen's watchdog, in charge of destroying any link to the Royal Family from their wrongdoings. From what your father did to make sure those links were gone," He chuckled. "I think your parents deserved to die in a fire that, the Phantomhive name is just a joke."

"Enough!" I yelled slamming my hands on to my desk. "I can tolerate you sending men to kill me and calling me a child, but mocking my deceased parents and smearing my family name crosses the line! My family was entrusted by the Queen herself, to aid her in covering up any wrongdoings the Royal Family has made and put her majesty's worries to ease every time there is a series of murders. My father was an honest and kind man and my mother was generous and loving to anyone around her. They didn't deserve to die no matter they did, mocking my parents while smearing our family name is disrespectful and ill-mannered! Your parents obviously didn't teach you enough manners-"

"My lord, you must calm down or your asthma will start up again," Sebastian said gently pushing me back down on to my chair as I calmed down. "Please excuse the young master, that topic is quite sensitive to him."

"No it doesn't matter anyway, he'll be dead soon," He smirked as he fired the gun only to miss my head and hit my arm as the door to my study slammed open with Scotland yard running into the room and tackling Alexander.

"Well, then mister Johnson," I stood up from my chair and walked to the other side of my desk. "Next time, I think you need to review your plans more, it's not wise to to blurt out all your plots when you don't know who's listening to your confession."

"What!?" Alexander said as handcuffs were placed around his wrists. "How did this happen?"

"Before Kyle left the room, I told her to contact Scotland yard and tell them about my situation, you should have known this would happen," I said as I watched them leave my study and Sebastian shut the door behind them.

"My lord, you're injured, allow me," Sebastian said softly as he lifted me up into his arms bridal style and carried me to my room.

"I can walk you know," I said blushing slightly as we entered my room. Shutting the door he placed me on my bed and started to remove my shirt to tend to my wound. "You don't have to do that."

"If I wasn't able to clean my master's wound, well what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian smirked. "Now, young master, I need to remove the bullet from your arm. This will hurt but please bare with me," I nodded my head.

"Alright," I took a deep breath before continuing. "Do it," I watched as Sebastian nodded and proceeded with taking the bullet out. To stop me from yelling out in pain, I bit down on my bottom lip until it started to bleed.

"It's out now, young master, you did wel-," He looked up at me as he wrapped my arm in bandages and saw my lip. "My lord what did you do to your lip?" He looked concerned.

"I just bit my lip, that's all," I said turning my head to the side trying to hide the blush on my face. "It's nothing to worry about."

"My lord," Sebastian said calmly as he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. "I'm already worried about it, you even caused your lip to bleed," My blush deepened as I noticed how close his face was to mine.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say to him. I just looked to the side away from him, trying to find something to say, to break the silence that enveloped the room. I flinched slightly as I felt something soft and warm on my lips, I looked forward to see what was on my lips. My eyes grew wide with shock as I slowly realized what was happening. Sebastian was... Kissing me...? I didn't really think about it, I just closed my eyes. Reaching up, I intwined my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. I felt Sebastian wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his tight embrace, intending to never let me go. He pulled away shortly for me to breathe before capturing my lips again with his. I never knew he felt the same way about me, this feels too much like a dream, but I don't want to wake up from it.

"Ciel!~" Sebastian pulled away quickly as we both heard the high pitched voice.

"I wish she'd tell me ahead of time when she'll come over," I sighed while Sebastian pulled out a new shirt for me to wear out of my wardrobe.

"Though after all, young master, she is your fiancée," The way he said fiancée sounded like poison on his tongue. "And she's also a lady, you cannot refuse her," Sebastian said walking back over to me.

"I know that Sebastian, but she can be a bit too much sometimes."

"That's just a part of lady Elizabeth's nature we all have to get used to," He said calmly as he started to dress me.

_Back to Kyle's point of view_

I did exactly as my master order me too, now since Alexander has been taken away, I have to get back to cooking lunch. I entered the kitchen, tying my hair up and putting an apron on, I started to get back to cooking or lunch won't be done on time in an hour. It takes a half hour to prepare and a half hour to cook, so I can't be distracted anymore. After about fifteen minutes into prepare lunch, I heard a knock on the front door. Sighing, I put everything down, took my apron off, and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door while untying my hair. Grabbing the door handle, I opened the front door.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Kyle you look simply adorable in that dress," Elizabeth squealed as she squeezed the living hell out of me.

"Tha-nk you, lady Eliza-beth," I gasped.

"Lady Elizabeth, please, your mother and father will be here shortly," A woman with long brown hair said from behind Elizabeth.

"You're no fun Paula, but I suppose you're correct," Elizabeth sighed as she let go of me.

"Please come in, my lady, the young master will be down shortl-"

"Ciel!~" She shouted happily as she rushed inside the manor.

"Lady Elizabeth," Paula sighed, shortly after, Ciel appeared, walking down the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," Ciel said as he walked off the stairs.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she tackled Ciel in a hug, causing me to chuckle softly. "I told you to call me Lizzy," She smiled brightly.

"Young master," I said. "Lunch will soon be ready in forty-five minutes, where would you like to eat with your guests?"

"Oh the garden would simply be wonderful to eat in right now with all the flowers that have bloomed. Can we Ciel? Mother and father would be most delighted," Elizabeth smiled.

"Lizzy... This is why you need to tell me when you are coming over," Ciel sighed. "But why is mother and father coming over with you?"

"Well, I told then about Kyle, and I wanted them to meet her, but thy said something about testing her," Elizabeth explained as I went back to the kitchen, well, I did have a job to do, and do it I shall.

**So did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone!? So did everyone like that extremely long chapter, I do because that was my greatest accomplishment; to type/write over 12,000 words! I feel so proud of myself! XD OwO It did take me a lot of time and effort to complete this so please review and tell me if you like it, but if you don't and flame me, that's OK because you'll just make me laugh. I will think as I read the flames(if theres any), why you put so much effort into hating on me, you can use that time to do something with your life. And if you don't like my story, well, don't read it, it's that simple. I hoped you like the song, tell me what you think of it after this chapter, I'd like to know your opinion on it.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how hard I wish I did. But I do own Kyle Joseph Smith and I did write the song in the last chapter.**

**Warning: people may be out of character, I don't know I wrote the warning and authors note before I actually typed the chapter, so if none of this makes sense is because I didn't know what to type for this chapter at the time, possibly swearing.**

_Kyle's point of view._

"Does everything look alright, Sebastian?" I asked, looking at all the food I just cooked as Sebastian walked into the kitchen.

"Everything looks perfect, my lady," Sebastian smiled as he helped cover everything with a lid before helping me take everything outside to the garden.

"It looks like the hedges need a trim, I'll see to it at once," I smiled.

"Yes, my lady," He said calmly before bowing slightly at me. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get lady Elizabeth and the young master," Sebastian said leaving.

"Right! Those leaves trim themselves," I said out loud to myself.

After I found a pair of hedge clippers, I started to trim the trees and the hedges in the garden. Starting with the trees, I grabbed the ladder, I then placed it up against the tree I was going to start trimming and climbed up the ladder. As I started to trim the trees, I heard Ciel's voice along with Elizabeth's voice and what sounded like her mother and father, but I paid no mind to it as I continued to trim the leaves, humming a little tune. After what felt like twenty minutes, but actually five minutes, I was done trimming the trees and hedges that needed to be trimmed, which was like fifteen or so. As I picked up the ladder, I started to carry it back to where I first found it, but this time I walked passed where Ciel and Elizabeth were eating with two other people, known as Frances and Alexis Midford, as Sebastian listed off what the lunch was.

"Everything looks simply delicious, Sebastian. You are always such a wonderful cook," Elizabeth smiled brightly as she started to eat with everyone else.

"Thank you my lady, I don't deserve such praise," Sebastian bowed slightly, as I rolled my eyes at him. "But this time, I didn't do the cooking."

"Oh really, then who did?" Frances asked calmly giving him a weird look. "It tastes like you cooked it like usual," She continued."Lady Kyle cooked your lunch this afternoon while I was helping the young master with a guest that came this afternoon," Sebastian explained as I quickly walked by to put the ladder and clippers away before coming back, using my magic to make a pink lily appear in my hand. "Here she is now, my lady."

"Excuse me," I said as I walked up behind Elizabeth. "Lady Elizabeth, I have something for you," I calmly stated as I showed her the lily.

"Oh, it looks so beautiful," Elizabeth squealed.

"Would you like me to put it in your hair? I think it would look adorable on you," I smiled, as her face lit up.

"That would be wonderful!" She smiled cheerfully as I put the flower in her hair. "Thank you Kyle."

"I'm glad you like it, Lizzy," I smiled again as her face was filled with happiness.

"That's the first time you've called me Lizzy," Elizabeth said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Elizabeth," Frances barked.

"Y-yes mother?" Elizabeth stuttered as she looked towards her.

"Finish your lunch," She calmly as she continued to eat.

"Yes mother," Elizabeth said, sitting back down in her seat, and continued to eat.

"Kyle," Frances said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yes, my lady?" I said turning towards her.

"I would like to speak to you alone after lunch," She stated as she took a sip of her tea.  
"Yes, my lady," I smiled as I bowed slightly.

* * *

"You wanted to speak with me, my lady?" I said as I shut the door to my room.

"Yes," She turned around, looking at me, as I felt like she would yell at me, but she didn't. She placed her hand on top of my head and rubbed my head, messing up my hair a bit, surprising me. "You've grown taller since the last time I saw you, Kitty," My eyes grew wide with shock.

"I've only let one person call me that before I left, but that was a long time ago," I said out loud.

She was the first friend I made in 1847 and she became my best friend. She saved me from these kids that were bullying me because I looked and acted different, then she came along and beat up the kids that were hurting me. She was the only one I met that didn't care that I wasn't human and treated me nicely, her name was... I gasped as I finally realized who was standing in front of me right now.

"Y-you-'re..." I watched as a smile appeared on her face as tears fell down mine."Frances!" I hugged her tightly as I started to remember when we were younger while she wrapped her arms around me too. "It's been so long, Frances, how are you," I asked looking up at her.

"The same as ever, I've had two children while you were gone."

"I know," I smiled up at her as I stopped hugging her.

"How's your mother, Kitty?" Frances asked as we sat down on my bed.

"Mother!?" I gasped but lowered my head from the sadness. "Oh... Her... She-she's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

* * *

"Good bye Ciel!" Elizabeth said cheerfully as she hugged Ciel tightly.

"Good bye Elizabeth," Ciel said slowly hugging her back.

"Until next time, Frances," I hugged her.

"Until next time, Kitty. And I trust you'll protect Ciel and this manor until the very end, when the time is right," Frances whispered in my ear. "And you might even protect my daughter one day when I'm not around."

"I will do my upmost best for both of them," I smiled, letting her go. "Good bye," I waved at her as she left with Elizabeth and Alexis. "So..." I started to say as I watched the carriage leave before turning around to face Ciel and Sebastian. "You two finally confessed?" I smirked as I saw a blush appear on Ciel's face.

"I don't know what you are saying Kyle," Ciel said trying to hide his blush as Sebastian remained silent.

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I saw the way you two looked at each other while you were teaching lady Elizabeth how to play chess," My smirk was wide on my face as I watched Ciel's blush slightly deepened.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He shouted turning around and started to walk off.

"I bet Sebastian finally found the balls to do it," I chuckled while Sebastian gave me a death glare, I just stuck my tongue out at him as Ciel chuckled softly, continuing to walk towards the stairs.

_The future has interesting twists and turns, like a labyrinth, but can change from what you do in the present and the past. Everything you do has been put into motion, and awaiting you, might not be the future you expect._

_Next time in Lies, Promises, And A Mission..._

_"It all ends here!" I yelled swinging my scythe..._

_"No... You can't die here," Ciel yelled shakily trying not to cry, but failing as tears fell down his eyes as blood stained his clothes..._

_"I was sent here on a mission,"..._

_"Ciel, you need to stay strong and protect those you have close to your heart. Promise me you'll do that,"..._

**Hope you like this short chapter! Please review! And if you didn't figure out what I typed up there in the slanted sentences, they were like those... Um... Kind of like the weird flash back moments where it's pictures or of something that had happened earlier in an episode or movie. Lol I know none of this made sense but I thought it would be funny if Kyle and Frances were friends and Kyle's nickname was kitty.**


End file.
